


a good reason and the real reason

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Sometimes Stiles' apartment was thick with loneliness.





	a good reason and the real reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon-ficlet on LJ for the prompt "arrest".

"I can't believe that just happened."

Stiles dropped his head on top of his folded arms over his steering wheel and exhaled loudly. Derek had to tap Stiles on the shoulder to prompt him for an explanation.

"Just one more lie," Stiles muttered. "I convinced the security guard not to call the cops and have me arrested. Dad isn't gonna like hearing about this one. Fuck."

Derek was torn between asking if Stiles was okay and if he managed to get the library's special collections book they needed for research. Stiles heaved a sigh, then reached into his coat to produce the book and hand it over to Derek before starting the Jeep.

Stiles was radiating a glum, dissatisfied feeling that set Derek's jaw on edge. Before Stiles could throw the vehicle into gear Derek reached over and hesitantly rested his hand on Stiles' arm. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked quietly.  
Stiles stared out the windshield for a long moment, then turned to look at Derek. "Sometimes it feels like I've been here for too long."

Derek's breath caught in his throat and he instantly felt hot and itchy in his skin as his wolf grumbled its unease. As much as he felt more comfortable in Beacon Hills again and was used to having people around him all the time once more Derek didn't often feel like he could connect with anyone on an emotional level. It was hard for him to allow his walls down enough to feel any vulnerability and he put a lot of miles on his emotionally scarred psyche from running away as hard as he did. 

He didn't know how to place what he was feeling at that moment but knew his legs itched to move and his claws were edging out under his fingertips involuntarily. Stiles looked away before Derek could decide on fight or flight and the Jeep shuddered into gear before Stiles drove them away into the night. 

***

The job offer came on a Thursday. 

Derek was standing in Stiles' living room awkwardly as he tried to relax enough to calmly sit on the couch that'd seen better days. Stiles' research habits meant there were stacks of books and piles of notes and mini-grids of photos and cue cards connected by string on each wall in lieu of the big board that now resided at Derek's loft. Having that much sensitive material meant Stiles' only visitors were ever pack or family. 

Sometimes Stiles' apartment was thick with loneliness. 

"Holy shit," Stiles breathed from behind Derek as he checked his laptop for his most recent notes about a pattern of "animal attacks" north of them. Derek spun on his heel to hear the latest gorey details but, no. Stiles was smiling.

"There's a tech firm outside Los Angeles I applied to months ago, I didn't think... wow. Uh, they want to set up a Skype interview and then if that goes okay they want to meet with me," Stiles explained slowly as a wide smile spread across his lips. "Oh my god!"

Derek's mouth felt dry and his hands felt foreign to him as his arms hung limply at his sides. "What, uh," he started, then licked his lips and tried again. "What about the school board?" he asked, referring to Stiles' job working IT for the Beacon Hills school system.

Stiles waved his hand carelessly. "I'm sure they'd survive."

"Your dad?"

"I'd miss him but there are handy things called planes, Derek," Stiles explained teasingly as he stood up and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Besides, I've got the pack to watch him, right?"

Derek tried to reply but a sudden panicked lump prevented him from speaking so he nodded quickly once and was rewarded with Stiles' wide grin. 

It didn't help.

***

The company loved Stiles.

Naturally.

They didn't even need to meet with Stiles in person. They said they'd do that when he took the job and moved to Los Angeles. 

It was so goddamn hard not to be excited for Stiles, even as Derek's wolf snarled to let out and howl at the pain of fear and loss. It wasn't a new feeling for Derek, but he had to admit he felt a deep ache in his bones. 

"No more running from monsters or breathing into libraries, huh?" Derek asked late into the impromptu congratulations party the pack threw.

Stiles' eyes were a little unfocused but he was staring at Derek attentively. He cocked his head and studied Derek's passive expression while swaying gently as he clutched a beer. 

"That part's never bothered me, y'know," Stiles replied, only slurring a little.

"Then why leave?"

Stiles was quiet for so long Derek thought he forgot the question. 

"I know I belong here," Stiles explained carefully. "That's not the question."

"Then why?" Derek pressed.

He replied simply: "I wanna be the reason that someone else belongs, too."

It felt too much like a goodbye but not enough like an ‘ask me to stay'. So Derek didn't and Stiles continued celebrating, seemingly already with a foot out the door of Beacon Hills.

***

And that's how at 2:30 in the morning Derek sat straight up in bed and realized something. 

He used to be that way but now... Beacon Hills was home. The pack was family. The loft was safety. Stiles was... 

"Shit!" Derek breathed.

Ten minutes later he drove across the town to Stiles' rented house where the lights beckoned him in. Derek rang the bell and listened to Stiles carefully check who it was, then unlock the door.

"Derek?" Stiles greeted him warily.

"Will you have dinner with me?" He blurted without thought. 

Stiles blinked in surprise. "Why?"

Derek hesitated with his eyes downcast, then looked up and quietly said, "I don't have a reason, except that it's you."

Stiles' eyes widened imperceptibly, then he nodded. "I can't believe that just happened."

Familiar words. Derek agreed. 

"It's a start."


End file.
